is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Spencer/Walkthrough
Here are the walkthroughs within Colin's Route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One *Going on stage must be exhilirating! *I sighed impatiently. (She refers about Matt who is late as the word "sigh" is used in the game) *He is charming. (Commenting about Matt being cute) *I said yes straight away. (Agreeing to go with Matt at Colin's concert) *Wait patiently whilst biting my nails. *I smile back. (When Adam is with Matt) *I tug on his collar. *Lay a kiss on his cheek. (As she kisses Matt on his cheek) *Hold the door for the boys. *Touch his muscles. *Smile at him hypocritically. *I catch them in flight. *I smile. *I nod. *I would like to experience that same feelings again. *I open one of the cases. (Due to her clumsiness, Colin suddenly leans on her) *I don't move. (When Colin confronted her while he leaned her on the wall) *My blood thumps against my temples. (She was stunned to see him getting close to her) *I try to see him better. (As she keeps looking at Colin who asked her if she was lost.) *I try to move my arm. *I'm fuming. *My eyes linger. *I'll kiss him to shut him up! (When Colin finally shows his rudeness before he stomps away coldly to them) *I should have slapped him when I had a chance. *I understand his reaction. *I look away. *I still feel annoyed. *Great, I can hardly wait! *I can't help but smile. *I follow the lines of his biceps with my eyes. *I dream of digging in my fingers to find out. *I can't take my eyes off Colin. *I want to learn more about Colin. *I can't help but sigh. *I don't even try: I'm captivated by his gaze. *I grumble. (When Matt teases her) *I don't care. (After examining Doris' appearance) *Has Colin noticed her? (As she saw Doris who is gazing on Colin) *I don't think I like her. (Due to Doris' vulgar language as explained on her profile) *It gets on my nerves... *Never mind, I'll just look then. *I keep on staring at him. *I'd rather own up. *It's tempting. *I'd like to believe it. *I must be imagining things. *I want to jump on stage and kiss him. (Showing excitement on Colin's concert, wanted to kiss him) *I have nothing to hide. (Knowing of her feelings to Colin) *I still feel a little feverish. *I wonder what she's doing in the group. *I want to look over at him again. *I don't want him to forget! *I blush even more. *I'm jealous of her. *I'm far too excited. (When Colin is behind Matt) *I want the same thing... *My heart is thumping in my chest. (Colin became very close to her) *I'm dying to kiss him. *I'm really not sure... (Adam convinces her to come with him but not so sure) *I take my courage in both hands. *I quickly take a swig. *I frown. *Girl power, damn it! *I try to concentrate on Adam's voice. (Knowing he's a friendly guy) *No way will I leave the door open. (Allowing Adam to hang out with other women besides her) *Yes, His name was Ruby. (Trying to name her pet cat) *I'm transported to my memories. (As she plays the electric organ) *I let myself be invaded. *I wanted to feel alive. *I fall into my chair. *I ignore him. (When Matt shows up to her cubicle) *I feel upset. *I blink my eyelids to keep a hold on myself. (Knowing she was still sleepy) *I sneer, to turn me away from my evil thoughts. *I think about a way to change the conversation. *Yes, I'm horribly annoyed. *I control myself. *I let it out. *I hope so! *I smile, amused by her anecdote. *Her words hit me in the gut. *I nod my head. Done for, for done for! *I think of Colin. *I don't want to be disappointed again. *I know she's right. *I really want to see Colin again... *I glare at him. (When Matt makes fun of her) *I'm delighted to get this unexpected break. *Her laughter seems vicious. (She doesn't like Cassidy's bitchy laugh) *I want to poke her eyes out. *I don't know what I did to her in another life. *My pulse is accelerating wildly. (Upon seeing Colin's presence) *I say it a thousand times. *I try to appear stoic. (When Colin shows up) *I feel the need to press mine on his. *I can't hide my surprise. *I give him my best smile. *Nobody can irritate me more than Colin. (Showing Colin's arrogance for being a programmer while he fixes her laptop) *I manage to avoid sticking my tongue out. *I can't help looking. *I'll prove to him that I can manage on my own. *I'm dying to swear at it. *I freeze. (When Matt leaves you and Colin) *I feel like begging him to solve my problem... *Is he serious? *I shouldn't be perturbed by him. *I have no desire for him to move. (As Colin begins to help her solve her problems from her laptop) *I feel like I'm fifteen. *I'd really like to eye up his butt. *I'm too obvious. (When Matt saw her blushing) *Does he have other talents? *I raise an eyebrow, mocking. *I'd like to be the center of his attention. *I'm getting more and more curious about him. *I'm amazed. *I never doubted his abilities. (Knowing of Colin's expertise as a programmer and hacker) *A shiver runs through my body. *I feel like my hand is burning on the mouse. *It doesn't matter if I look up some info on him. *I hesitate in continuing my investigation. (Upon investigating about Colin and his profiles) *I'm surprised. *I stare at the image of Colin at my screen. *I think up excuses for going to see him. *It does look like that, but I'll simply deny it! *I'm sexy this morning. Category:Colin Spencer Category:Walkthrough